A or X？
by Jubilis
Summary: 他到底是谁？


Part.A  
被囚禁在BLACK SWAN总部的第七天。

落地窗外的那个世界，仿佛除了银白就是雪白，皎洁明亮的月光被吞噬在一片白茫茫中，铺天盖地的雪映出白惨惨的光。

与Helios逃离特遣署的那天，我被许墨带到了这个地方。在这里，他对我说了许多我并不想听懂的话，带我进入了Black Cabin。从Black Cabin出来后，我便被关在一个房间里，或者应该说是一间实验室里。

这个房间只有一套桌椅和一张床。每到夜间，这里唯一的光源就是外面白雪皑皑的世界反射来的惨白月光，冰冷刺骨。我蜷缩在柔软的床上，把自己裹在厚厚的被子里面也无法抵挡由心底传向四肢的寒意。

从早晨迷茫地睁眼到晚上疲惫不堪地入睡，我只能在无边的寂静中等来一个人——许墨。他前几天晚上都会在午夜到访，但是饶我如何哀求他、痛斥他，都不会得到任何回应。他只会把我双手双脚束缚在床头床尾，在我的颈侧上注射一种药剂，而后用他毫无温度的目光看着我痛苦地挣扎嘶吼，最后在我归于平静时解放我的身体，厌弃我似的皱着眉离开。

再这样下去我要疯了，他是在对我做曾经在无数人身上失败过的Evol激发实验吗？

为什么？

被注射之后全身被针刺一样的痛，难道别人都体验过吗？

曾经那个温柔的许墨不见了，又或许这样冷冽无情的他才是真实的他？

皮鞋踏在木地板上均匀而沉稳的声音打破了沉静，我抬头看向门，果然是许墨来了。我也毫无意外地看到了他手里拿的针管。

今天又要注射什么药？还要继续看我痛苦的样子吗？

我咬着下唇，抬头看着他坐到床边，取出长长的丝带，我低声问他："你到底在给我注射什么啊？"

毫无意外，没有回答。

被子被掀开，我被按倒在床上，手腕被握住，接着丝带捆缚上手腕。透过他的手套传来掌心的一丝温热，就好像在提醒我：这个人有血有肉，不是一个冷硬的机器。

为什么不反抗呢？……也许是不想吧。即使是这样的他，我也相信他不会伤害自己。

把我的四肢都绑好后，许墨拿起针管，微凉的指尖隔着手套按在我的耳后，接着，冰凉的针尖扎进我的脖颈。

嘶……疼……

那种针扎似的痛觉瞬间围绕在周身，我痛苦地扭动身躯，声嘶力竭地喊着，带着哭腔哀求："许墨——好疼——放过我吧——"

然而那人的目光依然冷冽，他只是坐在床边静静地看着我，就像在看一个毫无知觉的试验品。

我在刺痛的折磨中逐渐涣散，忽然眼前闪过一道莹白光芒，那道光倏然扩散，眼前的景象不见了，变成一片暖洋洋的纯白。身上的痛感随之消失，我看到一丝细细的黑色线条，像墨迹一样晕开。我伸出手去触碰，而在指尖将要挨到时，坠入无边的黑暗，一瞬间意识抽离身体。

再次睁开眼时，许墨依然坐在床边看着我。清亮的月光下，我清楚地看到他嘴角噙着不明意味的浅笑。

他今天居然不是一脸厌弃？

手心汗涔涔的，湿凉的感觉遍布全身。我哑着嗓子开口唤他："许墨？"

出乎意料，他轻笑着说了一句："看来，你没有让我失望。"

我有些愠怒，强压下胸口的怨气，尽量使自己平静地问："可以解开了吗？"

许墨淡淡地哼笑一声，说："当然。"

他俯身去解束缚我的丝带，动作可以称得上绅士，但并不温柔。他始终与我保持着一段微妙的距离，像是在刻意避免与我有任何肉体接触。

"明天，"许墨低声说，"你就会知道想了解的真相了。"

他起身要走，我下意识地拉住他的衣角，却是扯到了他披在外面的衣服。一时间我愣住了，眼睁睁地看着它从许墨肩头滑落，而他似乎也对我的行为感到惊讶，回首给我一个低蹙眉头的侧脸。

"你……"

"对不起！"

我们几乎是同时开口。

我心虚地放开手，再一次道歉："对不起，我……不是故意的。"

"不用道歉，我并不介意。"许墨冷冷地说着，蹲身去拾落在地上的衣服。明月的清晖洒落在他洁白的衣衫上，给他披上一层清冷的光，衬得他越发遥远。

恍惚间，他的身影和另一个身影重合了，我仿佛看到某一天晚上倚靠在自己身上的那个沾满血污的许教授。我鬼使神差地跳下床去跪在他身前，颤抖着伸出手抚上他的脸颊。

指尖触碰到他皮肤的那一霎，一股暖流自指尖来，直直地击中我的心脏。

"许墨……我好想你……"

心跳的声音在沉寂的月色里异常响亮。我痴痴地望着眼前这张熟悉的脸，他的脸上是我不熟悉的神情。他楞住了，半跪在那里没有动作，眼中透着惊讶，张了张嘴，欲言又止。

近距离的接触中，我嗅到熟悉的清香味道，是久违的雨后草木的香气，映入眼中的身影又和那一个曾伴我度过数个日日夜夜的身影重合。脑中走马灯一般掠过过往的一幕幕——

"遇到危险的时候，相信自己的直觉。"

"概率越小的事情，一旦发生，就会给人一种命中注定的感觉，不是吗？"

"在我面前，你可以放慢成长。"

"你从来没有想过，危险可能来自于我吗？"

"所有你想要的我都会给你，所有你想去的地方我都会陪你。"

"我也……永远不会离开你。"

"假的。如果我这样说，你会相信吗？"

"下次不要再被我抓到了。"

"不会。我不会牺牲重要的人，这就是我的答案。"

"我没有骗你，傻瓜……"

我深刻铭记的、我曾经忘记的事情纷纷涌入脑海，沉重的苦涩灼烧着心脏。我不由自主地抱住他的肩膀。  
可回应我的并不是熟悉的温暖拥抱。

许墨清冷的声音在我耳畔响起："你知道自己在做什么吗？"

他的话语像一杯冰水泼在我的心口，使我恢复三分清醒。我连忙放开手，失落地跪坐在地上，翕动着嘴唇低声说："对不起……对不起……"

他抱着外套站起身来，一只戴着黑色手套的手伸到我低垂着脑袋前，修长的手指微微弯曲，做出邀请的动作。

我抬起头，看到他正躬身看着我。他见我呆滞在原地，清冷的声音里带上了一分难以捕捉的柔和："起来，地上凉。我可不希望你在觉醒前先病倒了。"

我迟疑地去拉他的手，当指尖碰到他手掌皮肤时，属于他的味道又飘进我的鼻腔。

许墨握着我的手用力，我借力从地上站起来。他放开我的手时，我不知道哪来的勇气，紧紧地抓住他的手。

"不要走！许墨！"我急切地喊。

胸口升起一股莫名的燥热，我知道那是什么讯号，可是它来的既莫名其妙又不合时宜。我惊异于这样的感觉，有些不知所措，只是本能的抓住眼前之人，不愿让他离开。

他似乎愣住了，脸上露出少见的疑惑的神色，站在原地没有动作，也没有说话。

胸口的燥热催使我壮着胆子贴近他，心如擂鼓，急促的呼吸扰乱了夜的沉静。双臂不知羞耻地攀上他的肩，我把脑袋埋在他的胸口轻轻蹭着，柔软而微凉的衣料似是可以缓解这种燥热，给我带来一丝舒适感。

清冷的声音从上方落下来："你真的知道自己在做什么吗？"

我不想回答，只是服从本能地把滚烫的脸颊贴在他胸口蹭。

如果是我熟悉的许墨，他会揉揉我的脑袋，把我横抱起来，这样我就可以趁机吻在他的脸颊上，贴在他耳旁小声说："我想要你。"

可我不确定，我面前的人会怎么做。

好在，他没有推开我。

得寸进尺的我踮起脚尖来，舔上他的喉结。我整个人都贴在他身上，仅着丝质睡衣的我和整洁的他极其不平等。如果是他碰触我，可以透过衣料感受到我的体温，而我碰触他时，只能摸到泛着些许凉意的外衣。

意料之外，眼前之人和我所熟悉的许墨一样，受不了我的舔咬。他的喉结滑动，我听到他声音极轻地叹了一口气。

他抬起手掐上我的脖子，把我推开。我用力握住他的手，不知分寸地向他眯起眼睛，慢悠悠地舔了舔上唇。

我赢了。他手上的力道松弛下来，我双手抓着他的手捧起来，吻在裸露的手腕皮肤上。

我听到他深深地吸了一口气，慢慢吐出。

许墨的声音依然那么冷："我再问一次，你确定知道自己在做什么吗。"

我把他的手压在自己心口，抬起头认真地看着他，一字一顿地回答："我确定，许墨，我想要你。"说完又有些不好意思，心虚地抿了抿嘴唇。

他闪过一丝疑惑夹杂着惊讶的神情，又立马挂上了浅笑，他猛的抽回我按在胸口的手，捏住我的下颌。

许墨低下头，鼻尖几乎要碰到我的鼻尖。我咬着下唇屏住呼吸，双手抓上他的手臂。

"你想要我？"

他的吐息拂过我唇边，将我裹挟入危险而诱惑的气息。

我一抬下巴，闭着眼睛吻上他的唇，绵软的熟悉触感让我的理智又丧失几分。舌尖试探着钻入他微张的口，去寻找他的舌尖，接着惊喜地发现，他在回应我，灵巧的舌头勾住我的舌尖，与我交缠在一起。

捏在我下颌的手松开了，贴着我的骨骼曲线抚到耳后，覆在后颈上。微痒的感觉激起一阵酥痒的电流，流过心口，窜到指尖，泛起淡淡的麻。

我不自禁地搂上他的脖颈，与他贴得更近，小腹压迫到的某个部位起了变化，迅速挺立硬起。这样的变化激励我本能地移下一只手去抚摸，掌心覆上那片区域，几乎可以透过层层布料感受到他的温度。

忽然唇舌间的温度消失，我缓缓睁开眼，看到他的脸近在咫尺，略微湿润的眼眸专注地看着我，润泽的唇泛起浅红，一道银丝挂在我们的唇间。

理智的弦断了，我轻轻拿舌尖描摹他薄唇的轮廓，不安分的手摸索着去解他的腰带。

覆在我颈后的手蓦然收紧，我吃痛地闷哼一声，腰侧又被拧了一下，我不禁"啊"地痛呼出声，收起了正在犯罪的手。

痛觉使我回复清醒，我方才意识到，他不是我熟悉的那个人，即使他的身体、他的声音，甚至他的味道都无比熟悉，他的神情也让我感到陌生。

我颇为惊慌地挣开他的掌握，后退两步跌坐在床边，局促不安地抱起膝盖蜷缩到床上，不敢再抬头看他，将羞红发烫的脸埋在手臂间，小声地说："对不起……是我不清醒……"

我听到他轻声叹息，而后皮鞋踏在木制地板上沉稳的声音响起，几步之后是一声衣服落在什么地方的声音，接着又响起脚步声，由远及近。

他……没走？

我惴惴不安地抱着自己，鼻端又嗅到许墨身上的味道，又隐隐约约有一股淡淡的苦涩味道，让我脑中一片混乱，心底的燥热也越来越难以平复。他的气息又一次把我包围，他似乎离我很近。

"我独一无二的BLACK SWAN Queen，你是想……不负责吗？"

许墨的声音在我耳畔响起。他呼出的气息轻飘飘地拂过我的耳廓，撩动我耳边的碎发。

下一秒，双肩被扳住，一股力量推动我倒向床头。我惊讶地睁大双眼，不可置信地看着眼前之人在我上方撑起身子，把我困在他的双臂之间。

他深沉的眼眸在月色里映着幽幽微光，看上去不再遥远，还有一些温柔。

朦胧间，他又像是那个熟悉的人了。我向他伸出手，双手轻颤着捧上他的脸颊，动情地摩挲他微微发热的肌肤，口中低低地念着他的名字："许墨……"

他却蹙起了好看的眉头，眼眸中的柔光变得冷冽，声音低沉地说："你到底透过我在思念谁？"

我无法回答这个问题，此刻自己都不知道，他到底是我要找的许墨，还是并非如此。我只好把这个问题搁置，在本能的驱使下，双手摸上他的脖颈，轻声说："我想要你。"并且故意在"你"字上加了重音。

"你要想清楚，现在反悔还来得及。"

许墨语速极慢，像是怕我听不清似的，每一个字都吐得十分清晰。

怎么不管是哪个许墨在这种事情上都有点谨慎过头，明明有需要却总是克制自己。我暗暗腹诽，又为自己的想法感到无奈：很多时候，不正是他的克制隐忍更让人心疼吗？

我不想说话，抬起一只手，食指指尖顺着他的脖子向下划，划到他的锁骨处，沿着他的衣领摸到扣子，轻巧地解开。

许墨静静地任我行事，垂下眼看着我行走的手，纤长的睫毛在他的脸颊上投下一片扇形的阴翳。他的目光带着温度，落在我的手上。指尖微微发热，沁出一层薄汗。

一层衣服下面还有一层，我有些急躁地放弃解他的上衣，双腿勾住他的腿，抛却羞耻去摸他的腰带扣，毫无章法一阵乱按中，我听到"咔哒"一声，便拽着腰带往外扯，顾不得什么温柔，乱糟糟地扯开腰带后，又胡乱地去扯他的拉链。

大概是我一通胡闹让许墨有些不满意，他按住我胡作非为的手，握着手腕折到我头顶，上身压下来，微蹙着眉吻在我唇边。我偏过头去贴上他的唇，轻轻啃咬质感颇好的唇瓣，闭上眼睛享受唇间的缠绵。

许墨压制着我的手腕，另一只手从我的裙摆下钻进来，手套那种不似肌肤柔软的皮质感贴着我的腰爬上胸脯。

衣服被掀起来，皮肤暴露在空气中，微凉的空气稍稍安抚体表的燥热，爬上我胸脯的那只手却点燃了新的火苗。他宽大的手掌包裹住我柔软的乳房，指尖轻顶着乳尖，一下一下地拨弄，小果实生机勃勃地挺立起来。久未经历欢爱的身体在逗弄中迅速升温，小腹浮起酥痒，隐秘的溪谷已然淌出涓涓细流。

我放开他的唇，难耐地小口喘息，挺起胸膛将自己向他掌握中送。我睁开眼睛，看到他又在注视着我，眸中似有白焰在燃烧，衣衫凌乱，半敞的外套和马甲下的里衬被我扯得处处褶皱，已然抽出腰带的裤子松垮垮地挂在胯部，露出里面的贴身衣物。

这样的景色着实令人血脉偾张。我鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，双膝夹到他的腰部，身体完全向他打开。

"许墨，我要你…….呃啊！"

猝不及防，胸前的小果实被重重一捏，他同时咬在旁边的软肉上。我痛得一声惊呼，微嗔地扁着嘴看他。

不知道是不是我气鼓鼓的样子很好笑，许墨从我胸口抬起头，唇边扬起柔和的弧度，眼中泛起盈盈笑意。我一时间看呆了，亮堂堂的月光下，这样的他居然有一种柔情似水的感觉。晃神中，我听到许墨略带戏谑地问："是你自己脱，还是我帮你？另外……我是不是应该感谢一下你方才的服务？"

我慌乱地挣开他的掌控，在他笑意甚浓的目光中拽住裙角，手忙脚乱地自己扒掉睡裙，当手贴到底裤边沿时，颇为不好意思地望着他，小声说："你可不可以不盯着我……"

"先前那么主动，现在害羞了？"许墨笑着说，然而还是十分体贴地闭上了眼睛，"好，我不看。"

虽然他这么说，可是在我扯掉最后这件蔽体衣物时，我还是看到他浅浅地笑着，目光落在我腿间的风光里。于是慌忙闭合双腿，皱着眉头娇嗔道："你不是说了不看吗！"

他没有说话，只是笑着握上我的腘窝，用力分开、压下去，我连忙用手捂住那片溪谷，羞赧地发现那里已经是一片濡湿，指腹沾染上粘液。我有些窘迫地偏过头，余光瞟到他勾起嘴角。

许墨又在笑……对，撩人的是我，觉得不好意思的也是我，为什么总是在他面前方寸大乱呢？

他放开我的腿，从衣兜里掏了掏。我看到他取出每晚用来束缚我的丝带，心底升起一丝不安，却又充满不可言说的期待。

还没等我品味一下这是一份怎样的期待，就被握着手腕缠上丝带，又一次束缚在了床头两侧。身体完完全全展露在他的面前，多隐秘的地方都被看了个透彻。

为什么还要用那样含着笑意的神情看我……都这样了还不快吃掉吗……！

我不能理解他为什么不干干脆脆把凌乱的衣衫脱掉，这个人怎么可以隐忍到这个程度，明明某个地方早就支起小帐篷了，却不把自己解放出来。

我抬起膝盖轻轻顶了顶他胀起的部位，透过衣料可以感受到他的热度，不由得呼吸急促。

许墨低喘一声，手掌握上我胡作非为的膝盖，向外一压，分开我的腿，欺身下来，手臂撑在我身体两边，又一次把我圈入属于他的禁锢。

这样身体大敞的样子一定很淫荡吧……可我顾不得，我只想向他求欢，心底却有个疑问：到底是什么原因使我有这样的冲动？

他低下身，细密的吻落在我的胸口，软绵绵的唇瓣在柔软肌肤上一路轻抿，停在饱满的果实前，含住它，细细地舔舐。

潮湿温热的口腔包裹着我的乳尖，他就像在品尝一颗糖果似的来回舔弄。如墨色的黑发随着他的动作微微颤动，在月光下泛起柔和的光泽。我抑制不住地小声哼叫，酥痒顺着心口向下走，引起紧闭的花径一阵阵收缩。

不行……好难受……

我并不是欲求不满的，况且进入寒冬后的几个月，不管是身体还是心理都从未放松过，怎么可能无端产生冲动？

身体叫嚣着需要许墨，可是他流连在胸口，似乎并不打算有下一步动作。我被束缚着双手压着腿，什么都做不了，只好娇喘着开口请求："许墨……给我好吗……"

他没有回应，一只手覆上那片正在潺潺流水的地方，指尖探入穴口，在花径中浅浅地探寻。略硬的皮质感刺激得小口生出丝丝缕缕的痛，却又催生异样的快感。小股的体液顺着他的手指溢出，滑落在股间。

"这就湿了？"

许墨戏谑地笑着，抽出手指，放到唇边轻轻一舔，手指上的液体在冷月清晖下泛着银光，随着他的捻动在修长的手指间拉出一条长长的银丝，在黑手套上看起来格外晶莹。

太羞耻了吧……

我不堪地闭上眼睛。乳尖被轻轻啮咬，一阵阵快感电流似的从乳尖生出刺向小腹。我小口喘息着感受他给我带来的刺激。忽然他重重地咬了一下，我惊呼一声，乳尖处口腔的温热消失了，一个冰凉的物件贴上我的胸口。

我想扭头看看是什么东西，却被许墨用手掌盖住了眼睛，同时听到他说："不要乱动。"接着，心脏的位置感觉对上了一把刀尖，刺痛。

当然我不敢妄动，这样的许墨让我感到危险，他真的会伤害我吗？

心口似有刀尖在划动，我紧张地咬着下唇屏住呼吸，忍受此时的疼痛。刑罚似的行为并没有持续多久，当他的舌尖贴上心口时，我又感受到另一种痛，那种伤口被舔舐时的刺痒的痛。

身上的燥热却没有因为痛觉减少分毫，反而愈演愈烈。我只得一声声叫着"许墨……许墨……"，希冀他可以尽快满足我。

他的舌尖离开我心口，又拿了一条丝带，覆盖在我的眼睛上，单手托着我的脑袋，在后脑勺打了个结。

原本那个因为月光变得白茫茫的世界陷入一片黑暗。我有些害怕，不禁瑟缩着蜷起手指，腿在许墨微凉的柔软衣料上乱蹭。

腿根部的软肉被用力掐了一下，我不满地动动腿，被他霸道地制住了行动，在他的压迫下不得不大张着腿，隐秘的溪谷洞口因为完全暴露，在清冷的空气中一翕一张。

我感觉到他的手覆上那片地方，微凉的指尖在穴口搔弄，黏腻的体液被他涂到花瓣和小小的核上，借着润滑在脆弱敏感的地方轻捏慢揉，我止不住地低声哼叫，在他的揉捏下颤着身体。

嗯……？他什么时候摘掉手套的？是怕我不舒服吗？

外部的持续刺激引起花径一阵阵收缩，涌出更多温热的体液。溪流顺着臀丘淌到床单上，在身下洇出一小片潮湿。潮水般涌来的快感一波一波席卷着将我推向浪尖，却在到达顶峰的前一刻戛然而止。

"不——啊——"

我向许墨的手指撤离的方位挺着腰，犹如从浪尖倏然坠落，心脏砰砰地跳着，花径内壁颤抖地绞着到了高潮。得不到抚慰的花核无比酸涩，在花径里催生出更多的空虚，一股股温热的溪流向外涌，将身下的床单浸湿一小片。

过分安静的空间里，我只能听到自己剧烈的心跳声和急促的喘息声，完全无法猜测许墨在做什么。时间并没过多久，我听到簌簌的衣料摩擦声，轻得几乎要听不到。

当那个声音停止时，一个灼热的硬物顶到我不断翕张的穴口外，刺激得那里又涌出潺潺溪流。许墨似乎不想立刻满足我，他慢悠悠地用性器借着滑腻腻的体液前前后后地碾磨，时不时搔刮过肿胀的花核，弄得那片地方越来越湿，到处沾满粘液。

"你……你进来啊……"

我喘息着，在求而不得的煎熬中蜷紧双手，使劲向着前方伸手臂，被丝带束缚住的手腕拉扯得生疼。然而，在他的碾磨下产生的酥痒并没有因为手腕的疼痛而减弱，反而是是被紧缚的压迫感催生出更多的酥痒。

欲念在胸腔里膨胀，像一头困在牢笼里的猛兽在凶狠嚎叫。肉在嘴边却吃不到，饥饿的小嘴蠕动着吐出更多的粘液。敏感的器官在他的碾磨顶弄中越发敏感，快感总是若有若无似的，才体验到一点就溜走，又在毫无准备时扑面而来。

我难耐地喘息着，终究在极致的酥痒中堆积快感，被迫高潮。

"啊——许——嗯——"

胸腔里膨胀的欲念再也关不住，嘶吼着冲出冲出牢笼，化作我口中尖叫一般的呻吟。

许墨在黏滑的体液中顶在我的穴口，浅浅地顶入一点又退出。我以为他是在试探，可我想错了，这样的动作重复好多次，他没有在试探，他是在给我施加新的折磨。

好比吃雪糕时，舌尖刚碰到一点点甜味，还没来得及抿一口融化的甜，就被人抽走雪糕，几次三番。从嘴边把本已到口的食物夺走的感觉，比吃不到还要痛苦。

更何况，那张小嘴在吃进他的时候不得不张大口，在他退出时又不得不紧紧收缩，花径内壁狠狠地绞动。

如果我的腿没有被压得不得动弹，我会勾住他的腰将自己送上去与他紧紧贴合；如果我的手没有被束缚在床头，我会握住他硬挺的柱身牵引他插进去。

可是被压制、束缚得结结实实的我，什么也做不到，只能在如斯的折磨中抽泣似的娇喘。

如果在这样的情形下急哭了算丢人吗……

我只觉得鼻腔一阵酸涩，娇喘真的成了抽泣，泪水汩汩涌出，打湿了蒙住眼睛的丝带。我无可忍耐地请求："呜……许墨……求你……呜……我求你……不要再……折磨我了……呜……求你给我……"

或许是哭腔取悦了他，也或许是哭腔让他多少心疼，许墨终于没有再折磨我。他停下动作，手臂压着我的腿，欺身俯下来，在我的耳边轻啄，舔掉丝带来不及吸去的，落在耳畔的眼泪。灼热而硬挺的器官抵在花径入口，一副蓄势待发的模样。

许墨的吻从耳边贴着脸颊落在我的唇上，我探出舌尖，立马被他咬住，吸吮。涎液顺着嘴角溢出，经下颌流到颈项，蜿蜒出一道潮湿的曲线。

"嗯唔——"

他突然长驱直入，插入花径，我的惊呼被封在口中，成了闷闷的哼声。

尺寸刚刚好的器官在进入时并不会让人感到不适，不知餍足的小嘴贪婪地吸住到口的食物，内壁紧紧地挤压着它，饱胀的感觉让我舒服得手指都在发麻。

那性器好像活的一样，在花径里有节奏地进进出出，柱头的沟壑总会扫过让我不住地战栗的那一点。

许墨像是对我的身体十分熟悉的样子，他知道该刺激哪里，也知道什么样的节奏会让我觉得舒服。陡然得到满足的我很快就在他的照顾中到达高潮，贪婪的小嘴一下下吸吮赐予我快感的器官，甬道里汹涌而出的蜜液随着他的动作被带到体外，沾满了彼此的下身。

我忘情地啃咬他的唇舌，像风中飘零的落叶似的不停颤抖。

交合当然不会因为我的一次高潮就结束。许墨并没有因为被紧紧地吸住就停止动作，反而是更用力地撞进最深处，那样的幅度，那样的速度，都让我无力再做别的，连唇舌间的亲吻都只能被动承受，齿间时不时的逸出几声娇喘和高声的呻吟。

"唔……嗯啊——嗯——哈……"

自己放荡的声音和捅入湿滑体液黏腻的咕叽水声，和着肉体碰撞的声音，淫糜得让我脸红。

许墨的手臂不再压着我的腿，他抬起身来握上我的腰，手掌从腰部滑到我的手背，把我圈在他的怀抱里。他把头埋在我的肩窝，侧着脸在我的颈侧吸吮。

双腿习惯地勾上他的腰，我也把他圈进属于自己的圈占里。

身下猛烈的撞击令我呻吟不止，仰着下颌大口喘息。在狂风骤雨间，许墨的指腹在我的背上摩挲起来，似乎是摸到了什么。他缓缓抚摸着，像是在确认，又像是在探索。

身下的撞击随着他的动作慢下来，逐渐停止。我听到他哑着嗓子说："这里……还会疼吗？"

"……啊？哪里……？"

许墨没有没有回答我，濡湿的舌舔上我的脸颊，痒痒的。那个位置还残存着前阵子在生命研究所被划出的伤口，早已愈合，只有一道浅浅的痕迹尚未褪净。

本就随意结起的丝带早已在猛烈的撞击晃动下从头顶滑落。我睁开眼睛，对上许墨盈盈的眼眸，他撑起身子目不转睛地注视着我。清亮的月光里，我恍惚看到他的眼眸湿漉漉的，眼眶也微微泛着红。

他这是怎么了……？

"不要再因为我受伤了。"

许墨的声音轻得几不可闻，我差点以为自己是产生了幻觉。

冰凉的液体滴落在我胸前，我迷茫地看着他紧蹙起眉头，在月色下显得落寞又孤独。我想拥抱他，动了动手臂，手腕处的牵扯又提醒了我行动的不自由。我只好柔声唤他："许墨……？"

我听到他轻轻地叹了口气，而后像是自己也有些迷茫似的阖着双目轻轻摇了摇头，忽然俯下身咬在我锁骨上。突然的刺激下，我身体不由自主地收紧，花径也因此痉挛，咬着深埋其中的胀大的器官。

回应我的是更加深入且猛烈的撞击，他像是要刺入我灵魂似的，每一下都尽根没入，充满占有欲和侵略性。呻吟在摇晃中被撞得支离破碎，肉体碰撞的声音把空荡的房间填得满满当当。

我像是狂风中断了线的风筝，被席卷着飘摇，不能自主，在劲猛的风中被推向更远的天空，推向云端。

不知道为什么，许墨一直咬着我的锁骨，咬得我生疼，在狂风骤雨般的抽插中，这样的疼反而激起更多的快感，顺着血液汇入下体，化作温热的溪流尽数涌出体外。

被剧烈磨蹭的内壁泛起一阵阵的酥痒酸麻，我又一次在他的"照顾"中被送上高潮。额头上铺满涔涔汗水，蜷起的手心汗津津得，不住地喘息。身下的床单被我的淫液和汗液浸湿一大片。

许墨又吻在我的胸口，他的鼻息灼热，鼻尖潮湿，在我的胸口轻触，说不出的缱绻。

我几乎要在无休止的刺激中失去意识，双腿无力地分开大敞着似乎永远也不会再合起，身子向上弓着背部紧绷，仅凭本能地在他身下承受他赐予我的欢愉。

时间似乎过得很快，在反反复复的折腾中，月光渐渐暗淡，黎明前的微光溜进黑暗的屋子。

我疲惫得连蜷起手指的力气都没有了，全身仅剩的力气都注入潮湿内壁的软肉，吸食吞吐给我带来快感的灼热硬物，身上热得发烫。

也不知道过了多久，久到连我下面那张小嘴再也无力闭合，久到我的声音嘶哑口舌干燥，许墨才在粗重的低喘中，咬着我胸口的软肉，顶进我身体的最深处喷射出黏浊热液，又把我送上最后的高潮。

我们的喘息声交织在安静的空气里。他释放过的欲望依然硬挺地胀着，在我身体里轻轻颤动。

许墨趴在我身上，伸手去解开缚在我手腕的丝带。被束缚已久的手腕灼烧似的疼，被紧缚的地方留下几道红痕。他看着我无力地垂下的手腕，欲言又止，停滞了不多时，从我的下体抽出身。

温热的液体从臀瓣间淌落，带来一种奇妙的舒适感。我心里一松懈，疲惫不堪的身体终于支持不住，进入黑甜的梦境。

许墨似乎在说话，我听得并不真切，不知道是梦里的声音还是真实的声音。

"……是我大意了。"

"睡吧。"

我昏昏沉沉地醒来时，床上并没有一片狼藉，身上是熟悉的纯黑丝质睡裙，湿黏的痕迹已经被清理干净，我躺在干爽的床单上和温暖的被窝里。

如果不是大腿的酸痛，我都要以为自己不过是做了一个旖旎的梦，只是在半夜醒来。

黑暗中，许墨踏着沉稳的步伐向我走来，门口的灯光投在他的背面，他的面容隐藏在阴影里。衣衫整洁一尘不染，他又是那个遥不可及的许墨了。

他向我伸出手，做出邀请的姿势，清冷的声音在安静的房间里掷地有声：

"你想要的真实，你渴望的未来，就在这里。跟我去看看吗？"

Part.X  
我回来了。

终于回到这个熟悉的世界，却不复我熟悉的模样，我迫切的想见到许墨的愿望，引导我混入熟悉又陌生的研究所。

我心心念念的许墨，我见到他了，他却把我当作幻觉。

心脏抽痛，我多想拥抱他，可我们之间有一道无形的隔阂，将我们封闭在两个空间，近在咫尺，却远隔千里。

好在，"幻觉"的误会解除了，我跟着许墨回到他的房间。那天晚上，我并没有想过从这个房间离去，只是想回自己家拿点东西就回来。然而连钥匙都没有摸到，我就被锁在了屋内。

许墨……他要做什么？要囚禁我吗？要把我永远关起来吗？

我不会介意他囚禁我，甚至，我很乐意被他安放在属于他的空间里。可是，我介意他毫无解释，也介意他用那种警惕的眼神监视我。于是我和他吵了一架，回到卧室捂着被子生闷气。

而他在沉静的夜色中轻悄悄地进了屋，向我说了许多表露心迹的话……

"你让我明白了，一个普通人的恐惧。"

"我害怕失去你。因为我已经知道，这是我无法承受的代价。"

"我必须……留住你。"

他不知道我没有睡，那些话他从未对我说过，我竟不知道，原来一向波澜不惊游刃有余的许墨，内心深处是那般敏感脆弱。

许墨的话语像沉重的巨石阻塞在我的胸口，把一口浑浊的气堵在胸腔里。

我静静地躺在床上，不敢动，也无法入眠。黑暗中，我眯着眼睛偷看到许墨在旁边的地上铺开毯子，背对着我在毯子上盘腿坐下，悄无声息地看着窗外。

他曾以为我已经不在了。我也曾以为自己再也见不到他，那种绝望的心情，真的可以把一个人逼疯。

窗外的微光为他铺上一层毛茸茸的晕边，他一动不动地坐在那里，像黑夜中蹲坐的野兽，在守护自己的珍宝。

无尽的思念自胸口蔓延，苦涩哽在喉间。我揉了揉酸涩潮湿的眼睛，爬起来轻叹着打开床头的夜灯。

许墨听到动静，侧过身来，神情忧虑地看着我，暖黄的灯光在他的脸上投下浅淡的影子，纤长睫毛阴影下的眼神不甚明朗。一时间两个人相顾无言。

我抱着薄被爬下床去，坐到他旁边，把薄被一角披在他肩上，另一角裹在自己肩上，挨着他坐好，十分不老实地往他怀里钻。许墨满怀宠溺无奈地叹着气，把我揽进怀里，由着我任性地躺在他的腿上。

"许墨，你想把我关起来吗？"我抬起手臂去摸他的下颌，明显消瘦的他下颌变得更立体，曲线也不复以往柔和，摸在手里都是硬邦邦的骨感。

他闭了闭眼睛，在我的头顶爱抚着，轻声说："我想过把你关起来，我想永远把你留在身边，每一分每一秒都可以看到你。我无法再承受一次失去你的痛苦。"

"我已经在你身边了，自从我们的心牵系一起的那一刻起，就从未分开过啊。以后……也不会。"

他没有说话，闭上眼睛，不知道在想些什么。

我勾着他的肩膀坐起来，靠在他的肩窝上亲吻他的下颌。以往他总是会保持得干干净净，然而现在，那里已经有一片肉眼几乎看不到的短短胡茬。

这段时间，他承受了多大的痛苦和绝望啊……

许墨，你有哪一天是让我不心疼的吗？

与你分别的每一个分秒，我也都在想你呀。

许墨托着我的背和腰，把我圈在怀里，低头亲吻我的额头。他小心翼翼地将唇瓣贴在我的眉心，像是怕我随时会消失一样，那么温柔。

这样拧着腰的姿势有点不舒服，我蹭蹭他的脸颊，起身，跨坐在他腿上，展开双臂抱住他的肩膀，与他额头相抵。许墨扯过滑落的薄被，披在我的肩上，把我圈在被子和他的怀抱里。

静谧的空气里，我听着他平稳的呼吸声，望着他剔透的绛紫眼眸，那里面映着淡淡的暖色灯光和我的身影。我心里一颤，开口低声说："许墨，我想到一个词。"

"嗯？想到什么词？"他轻启唇，温热的气息扑洒在我唇边。

"唔……色授魂与。"

许墨终于展颜了，他轻声笑着，眉眼弯出动人的弧度，柔和的低语仿若低吟浅唱。

"色授魂与，心愉于侧。那也是因为你……长眉连娟，微睇绵藐啊。"

"你又取笑我！"我扁了扁嘴说，"我可还没有消气！"

话音刚落，唇边便被印上一个吻，像一片被风轻轻吹拂落下的羽毛，在唇边短暂停留后落地无声。

我佯装生气的样子推他的胸口，下身随着动作动了动，臀瓣无意间蹭到他腿间的某个部位，引得那里迅速胀大硬挺。知道自己做了坏事，我不敢再动，颇为心虚地移开视线。

"我……"许墨说着，有点想要起身的意思，"我去冷静下。"

你去冷静什么啊！你去冷静，我就要不冷静了！

我按住他的肩，整个人都贴在他胸前，一口咬在他的耳垂上，向他耳语："你什么时候可以诚实点？不管在什么时候，因为什么，只要你需要我，我什么都愿意做啊。"

"我怕你会——"

"不会。"我食指点在他的唇上，自己的唇瓣贴上去，"只要是你，我甘之如饴。"

他睁大眼睛看着我，眼里似有微光闪烁。

我挪开手，吻住他，探出舌尖与他纠缠，闭上眼睛沉醉在缠绵的吻中。双手摸到他的腰带搭扣，熟练地解开，把他深藏的欲望解放出来。

很久很久没有和他这样亲密接触了。我在深吻中握住他昂扬起来的肉茎，它饱满圆润的头部已然胀大。拇指指腹在头上的小眼处按压，将那里溢出的滑腻粘液涂在周围，食指指尖去搔刮头部的沟壑。

许墨的呼吸骤然变得粗重，灼热的鼻息拂在两人交缠的唇上，我也不禁乱了呼吸。由他勃发的欲望传递到我掌心的热度沸腾了血液，冲击着心脏扑通扑通跳动。

我有些喘不过气，恋恋不舍地分开唇舌，一根银丝闪着微弱的光泽挂在两个人的唇间，逐渐拉长，崩断。

理智的弦也随之崩断了，我握着那根肉茎上下撸动，时而掌心擦过润泽的头部，带得晶莹的粘液沾满整个柱身，低头看着它越发饱满，青筋暴起。

有一种很奇妙的感觉，掌心好痒，牵动我心里也在发痒。

许墨克制地低喘着，环在我腰间的手臂收紧，修长的手指微微蜷曲着抓着我的背。

他……好诱人。

我抬起手，慢悠悠地舔手掌上的粘液，淡淡的咸味在舌尖晕开。我听到许墨呼吸一滞，深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

酥痒的感觉从心间流向小腹，我扒开自己的底裤，那片深谷已然蓄满春水，有些羞赧地把脸埋进许墨的肩窝，扭动着腰去蹭他灼热的性器，在对上顶端时，握着它，缓缓地往下坐。从饱满的头部开始吞食，身体被顶开的感觉久违得舒适，逐渐被填满的感觉异常满足。

"嗯——许墨……"

我搂上他的脖子。摇动着腰吞吐那根深红肉茎，浅浅低吟着，许墨呼出的温热气息拂在我的颈侧，缠绵的吻一个接一个落在脖颈上。

他绵软的唇瓣贴到我耳垂上轻轻地抿，略显急促的喘息在我耳边放大。

"乖，地上凉，去床上吧。"

他的声音低沉悦耳，像大提琴一般浑厚优雅，激起心脏一阵凌乱跳动。

我停下动作，瘫软在他身上，撒娇似的说："我不想动嘛。"

"小懒猫。"许墨刮了一下我的鼻尖，托着我从我的身体里抽身，贪吃的小嘴恋恋不舍地抿抿小口，湿黏的体液随着动作涌出体外，顺着在臀丘上滑动蜿蜒。他抱着我站起来，我手脚并用把自己挂在他身上，被他回身放到床上。

许墨跪在我的腿间，彻底褪掉我的底裤，压下身来伸手在床头柜翻找着什么，但似乎是没找到想要的东西，他的脸上流露出迟疑的神色，随即微微蹙起眉。我立即明白他是在找安全套，双腿缠上他的腰，脸颊轻轻蹭蹭他的脸颊，小声说："不用也可以。"

温暖的手掌贴上我的额头，顺着发丝抚摸，许墨盈盈目光中尽是歉意。

"对不起，我没有准备，我以为……"

他把后半句话吞了回去，可我猜到了，他是想说，他以为我不会回来。

我没有说话，伸手去摸他滚烫的肿胀性器，抬起腰来自己往上凑。

这样的动作一定很淫荡吧。

在肉茎浅浅地只被吞进去一个头部时，许墨呼吸一滞，倏然抽身，低喘着说："不行……"

箭在弦上都能隐忍不发，你能做到，可我不能啊。  
我委屈地看着他，可怜巴巴地说："那你起来一下……"

许墨在我眉间轻轻一吻，坐起身来。我向他伸出手，他会意，握住我的手臂，把我拉起来。而我趁他不注意，使力扑向他的胸口，把他扑倒在床上。

我趴伏在他身上，那根昂扬的性器正顶在光裸的臀瓣上，热烈的温度触及皮肤隐隐发烫，烧得我耳根都在发热。

"你——唔……"许墨的话被我用深吻堵在口中。我扶着他的性器，歪歪扭扭地对上穴口，一口吞进去，舒服得在喉间叹息。他搂着我的腰，掌心的热度隔着衣服传到腰间，化成电流顺着背脊向下走，激得尾椎都酥酥麻麻的。

从来都是他满足我，这样主动的姿势我并不熟悉，生涩地摇动着腰吞吐肉茎，被不得当的动作弄得又累又心急，不一会儿鼻尖就沁出薄汗。我只好放开他的唇，喘息着请求："许墨……我想你……我想要你……很想……"

许墨眼角泛红，胸膛大幅起伏，压抑着情欲的低喘说不出的性感，听在我耳中，心里小猫儿挠似的痒。他的手从我的腰间滑倒臀瓣上，填满狭窄甬道的性器开始缓缓抽动。我舒服地咬着他的脖颈，吐出甜腻的音节。

抽送的节奏越来越紧凑，他每一次都顶在敏感点，我不自觉地收缩着潮湿内壁，紧紧地吸住给我带来快感的器官。

深埋在心中的郁结终于随着激烈的性事从胸腔勃发而出，我不顾羞耻地大声叫着，下体酸胀又麻又痒的感觉顺着神经直冲大脑，脑中一片空白。胸前的果实在起伏磨蹭中成熟，饱满发胀亟待采食。我难耐地掀开自己的衣裙，笨拙地揉捏乳尖。

忽然手被一只略带湿气的温暖手掌包裹住，那只手带着我的手在乳房上揉压，指尖携着我的指尖捏弄饱满的果实。我承受着来自身上和身下的刺激，长日未见的思念涌动，心跳的越来越来快，没多久就在铺天盖地的快感中迎来高潮。胸口剧烈起伏，手指无意识地掐着自己的乳尖，口中大叫他的名字。

"许墨——许墨——"

"嗯，我在。"

许墨的声音有些沙哑，像最剧烈的毒药，蛊惑我深陷他的温柔。

我瘫软在他身上，大口地喘着气。身下抽送似是为了让我有喘息的机会而减缓，每一下动作都带出大股体液，流淌在彼此交合的地方。他拥着我的腰和肩带着我翻了个身，复将我压在身下，随着动作顺势深深顶入花径，又引起我止不住的呻吟。

节奏缓慢而舒适的律动中，许墨把我的衣服推到胸部以上，视线游移到我的胸口，停住了。

那里……在另一个世界的他曾经用解剖刀刻上的一个字母"A"还留着浅淡的痕迹未褪。

另一个世界的他，算是真正的他吗？

想到那个朗月高照的夜里疯狂的举动，回忆起自己莫名其妙毫无来由的淫荡模样，我心里发慌，脸上发烧似的热，身上也仿佛浮起如那时一般的燥热。

"当时……很疼吗？"

许墨的声音很轻，眼神有些迷茫，在浅淡的灯光中晦暗不明。他埋下头，柔软的唇贴上我的心口，濡湿的舌尖在疤痕上轻舔。

这曾相识的一幕令我心脏抽痛，我抱住他的脑袋顺着他的发丝慢慢抚摸，清香的沐浴液味道飘进鼻腔。

"不疼，真的。"我小声说。

许墨离开我的胸口，在我的唇上点落一个吻，问："那个我，对你做了什么？"

他的气息近在咫尺，我十分心虚，不由得紧张，身体绷起来，花径内壁也跟着紧缩。我听到许墨轻喘一声，深深埋在我身体里的性器也微微颤动。

我吞吞吐吐地说："唔……没、没做什么……"

另一个他到底算不算他？如果不算，我岂不是……虽然我当时并不知道，可是……

轻柔的吻落在我的眉心，将我的思绪拉回来。许墨爱怜地摩挲着我的脸颊，苦笑着说："看来我不止一次伤害了你。"

我的情绪哽在喉间，说不出话，紧紧地搂着他的脖子。他也回我以拥抱，温暖的手掌在背后轻抚，摸到一个位置时，叹了口气，低声说："这里还没有好吗……对不起，是我没有保护好你……"

许墨的声音有些哽咽。我想起来背上的伤口，差点夺走我性命的伤口，它已经愈合很久了，不过那块皮肤没有恢复原本的平整。

温和的灯光映照下，他的眼角隐约闪动润泽的光，可他并没有给我细察的机会，难得霸道地吻上我的唇，咬着我的舌尖吸吮。

亲吻间，微凉的水滴滑落在我的唇角，滑入口中，咸而苦涩的味道在舌边晕开。

是眼泪吗？……是许墨的眼泪吗？

唇舌的纠缠愈演愈烈，他像是要把我整个含入口中似的，呼吸都被他夺去了。我从来没有见过这样失控的许墨，他总是温和地轻咬慢吻，把我保护得像个易碎的琉璃。

近乎窒息的吻无意外地带起我身体的反应，我都能听到自己的心跳声，在安静的夜晚，和唇间的啧啧水声一并冲击我的鼓膜。小腹泛起酥痒，紧咬着他的湿滑洞穴一再收缩，我清晰地感受到他在我体内的深度。

"唔……"喉咙里逸出一声难耐的呻吟，我把腿缠在许墨的腰上，用力顶着胯部，与他紧密贴合在一起。

一瞬间，许墨的呼吸变得粗重而凌乱，他缓缓拔出肉刃，仅留下饱满的头部在里面，又倏然深深刺入。

"嗯——"

我的惊呼被堵在口中，随即被骤雨般密集的肉体碰撞声充斥听觉。夹杂其中着淫糜的水声，那种声音，就像豆大的雨点纷纷打在泥泞的地上。

许墨放开我的唇，湿漉漉的吻落在我的心口，一点一点地挪到乳尖，把嫣红地小果实含入口中，灵巧的舌头来回扫着。

"嗯……许墨……许墨……"

我无意识地叫着深爱着之人的名字，在翻云覆雨中沉溺，像一只在高空中翻飞的风筝，操控我的线便是在许墨手里。

身体被许墨填满，心也被许墨填满，我无力迎合他的律动，只能蜷着手指在他的背上乱抓，扯皱了他的衬衣。

或许是因为久未见面，连身体都对他有无尽的思念，贪婪的小嘴紧紧吸食着填饱它的肉茎，口水泛滥，在抽插中沾湿了两个人连在一起的部位，顺着臀瓣流到床上，浸湿了身下的床单。

他那样熟悉我的身体，每一次深入都刚好蹭过让我失控的区域。我颤抖着身体，死死地抓着他背上的衣料，在乳尖和下体的双倍刺激下，很快便被送上了高潮。

"墨……许墨……"

我呜咽着，无力地放开手，双腿敞到最大，向上弓着身子承受他的欲望。股间湿得一塌糊涂，粘液流得到处都是，伴着每一次响亮的碰撞声，发出淫糜黏腻的水声。

把自己毫无保留地展露给深爱的人、并且被他接纳的幸福，是无可比拟的。

许墨大概也是满足的吧，他脸上泛着微微的潮红，在暖光的灯光下愈加旖旎，鼻尖的薄汗蹭在我胸口，和灼热的鼻息一道在胸部留下湿热的痕迹。

情动时的他，比平时看起来更柔和，深沉的眼眸好像浮着一层雾气，额前的发被打湿，汗滴顺着发丝落在我的胸上。

许墨舔净我乳尖上的涎液，湿润的吻落在我的唇边，我偏了偏脑袋贴上他的唇，闭着眼睛，陷入近乎窒息的深吻。宽大的手掌覆上乳房，温热的手指轻捻乳尖，忽然用力一捏，我呜咽着弹起身子，在痛觉与快感的刺激下又一次被送上云端。

内壁紧紧地挤压胀大的性器，一股股热液冲向体外。我无力地搂着许墨的肩，吸吮着他的唇，被覆顶的快感淹没。

深入身体的肉刃顶到最深处，颤抖着要喷发，却在几下深入后被拔出体外。随着许墨压抑的低喘，一股温热的粘稠浊液喷射在我胸腹部，下颌处也被溅上了星星点点。

我大口喘息着，看着许墨撑起身子，指节刮掉我下颌上的浊物。

"对不起，弄脏你了。"他微微蹙着眉，满眼都是歉意，声音有些沙哑。

那样的许墨，发丝被汗水打湿，衣衫凌乱，下面深红的器官上还沾着白色的浊液，顺着柱体滑落在毛发间。

我不自禁地坐起来，伸出手想去蹭掉那浊液，却被许墨捉住手腕制止了。他幽深的紫眸盈盈地望着我，忽然一阵困意袭来。

"乖，好好休息吧，我抱你去洗澡。"

"嗯……"

我想回应一个"好"，却扛不住困意，歪倒在许墨怀里。

为什么这么困……是因为激烈的性事累着了吗，还是因为许墨在身边特别放松？

有什么关系呢，能回到他身边，就好了……

次日醒来时，已是天光大亮。

我听到许墨在和另一个人对话，那个人称呼他为"Ares"。

这个称呼让我心悸，又想起在B.S.总部被囚禁的日子，以及曾经和另一个许墨做的……

心里的疑问又出现了——另一个世界的他，算是他自己吗？

——甚至这个问题困扰我许久，直到恋语市重新归于平静之后，我才在某个平凡而静谧的夜晚问了他。

"许墨，我一直想问你一个问题，另一个世界的自己，算是自己吗？"

他放下手里的书，揽我入怀，揉了揉我的头顶，微笑着说："小傻瓜，我知道你要问的不是这个。"

被撞破心思的我挠了挠头，心虚地靠在他胸前。

"那你是知道那天晚上在B.S.总部……的事吗……"

"我知道。"

许墨淡淡的语气让我更加心虚，双手捂上烧红的脸。

"我也不知道为什么那天突然就……哎呀……"

"不是你的问题，是我大意了。"许墨说着，安抚似的在我的背上拍了拍，"那天我去找你前，遇到了Artemis，没想到她会对我下药。我对你做了那些事……可以原谅我吗？"

我拉过他的手，与他十指交叉，埋在他胸口闷闷地说："才不要原谅呢，就罚你一辈子都留在我身边吧。"

许墨轻笑着，下颌抵到我头顶上。

"我现在来回答你的问题。不论哪一个世界的我，都是我，都会遇到你，都会殊途同归……落在你手里。"

他的的话音落下，托起我的手，在手背上落下轻柔的吻。

我也一样，许先生，无论是哪一个你，都会俘获我。许教授也好，Ares也好，都是你，都是我爱的你。


End file.
